Le Monde à l'envers
by Komachu
Summary: En 3 lettres... WTF. Je tiens à préciser que c'est un OS complètement fou, vraiment sans dessus dessous... Donc vous pourrez pas dire que je ne vous aurez pas prévenu ! Kyoya va au lycée et c'est le bordel, je vous laisse découvrir ! Schoolfic et suite en cours d'écriture.


**Moi : J'ai eu cette petite idée en cours d'Anglais, ^^ Oui je sais j'ai une imagination un peu... Originale. ^^**

 **Kyoya : T'as pas autre chose à faire en cours toi ?**

 **Moi : COMMENCE PAS à ME SAOULER SUR LE BREVET OU SINON JE T'ARRACHE LA TÊTE COMPRIS ?!**

 **Kenta : Elle est vraiment à cran non ?**

 **Kyoya : Ils ont surement parlé des épreuves du brevet en fin d'année.**

 **Moi : Je vais me loupeeeerrr... TT_TT**

 **Kenta : Mais non... -_-'**

 **Kyoya : Komachu ne possède pas beyblade metal fight, c'est bon t'es contente ?**

 **Moi : Mais à cause du brevet je vais écrire moins souvent... *snif***

 **Kyoya : Tu vas te louper ! Tu ferais mieux de réviser dès maintenant même ! Arrête d'écrire et va réviser !**

 **Moi : Maieuhhh... T'es pas sympa ! TT_TT**

 **Kyoya : Depuis quand je suis sympa avec toi ?**

 **Moi : Mouais t'as pas tort là... -_-' Bon bonne lecture tout le monde...**

* * *

 **Le Monde à l'envers**

 _Pdv Kyoya_

? : Et maintenant vous allez faire les exercices 6000 à 7325 je vais vous les expliquer au tableau.

C'était une journée normale au lycée, le professeur Doji nous donnait les exercices à faire en faisant sortir des bulles de sa bouche qui finissaient par s'envoler dans les airs, mon voisin avait une tête de canard tandis que je voyais un Gingka bizarre avec des ailes dans le dos. Il y avait aussi Yu au fond de la classe qui répétait "Glace, glace, glace" indéfiniment avec un cornet de glace en guise de corps.

Doji : Damian 2 heures de colle !

Damian : Mais monsieur !

Doji : Pas de mais !

Je me retournai et vis Damian, déguisé en Panda, aller vers le mur, se mettre dos au mur et sauter vers le mur. Il y resta collé avec les pieds pendants à quelques centimètres du sol. Une journée parfaitement normale quoi !

 ** _Ah qu'est-ce qu'on est serré ! Au fond de cette boite ! Chante les sardines ! Chante les sardines ! Ah qu'est-ce qu'on..._**

Ah c'est la sonnerie ! Je rangeai mes affaires et sortis de la salle. Il était midi, l'heure d'aller au self, j'étais dans le couloir avec tous les casiers pour aller déposer mes affaires au mien,. Sur le chemin je voyais des monstres se balader dans le couloir, des gens mi-homme mi-animal et même des personne se faisant avaler par leur casier ou par un monstre sorti du casier. Je vis aussi Julian passer en Jetpack à côté de moi, plus loin je vis Ryuto qui était en or de la tête au pied, on aurait dit une statue en or. Il détacha sa tête du reste de son corps, la prit dans ses bras et s'enfuit en courant. J'arrivai finalement à mon casier au bout du couloir, je l'ouvris et un lion me rugit en pleine figure. Je déposai mes affaires et refermai mon casier en voyant la forme de la tête du lion dans la porte du casier. Je montai ensuite au self et y pris un plateau repas avec un œuf dur, du poisson et des brocolis. Une fois assis à une table l'œuf dur éclot et un poussin en sortit tandis que mon poisson se mit à chanter et mes brocolis à danser. Comme mes aliments se lançaient dans une sorte de comédie musicale je quittai le self et allai passer le temps dans la cour jusqu'à mon prochain cours. Il y avait plusieurs licornes dans le coin de la cour ou poussait de l'herbe. On dit souvent que l'herbe bleue à un goût de réglisse et qu'elle est très appréciée des licornes. Il y avait une cascade avec de l'argent qui coulait et des fées autour. Il y avait un coin de la cour qu'il valait mieux éviter, on l'appelle le coin de la mort. Dans ce coin se trouvent des gens avec des toges et des masques bleu foncé comme leurs toges. Jusqu'ici rien de bizarre mais leurs fourreaux mettent quand même la puce à l'oreille... Je vis dans le groupe des licornes un Masamune à moitié cheval qui broutait avec les licornes, j'ai toujours su qu'il était bête à manger du foin... -_-' Je montai à un arbre aux belles feuilles violettes et m'installa sur une branche jusqu'à la sonnerie.

Prochain cours : Cours de Magie en demi-groupe.

Je suis dans le groupe qui a cours, le groupe Griffondor. Une fois arrivé dans la salle je sortis ma baguette de... Bah nulle part en fait. Comment elle a atterri dans ma main ? Bah ça reste moins bizarre que le reste de ce lycée !

? : Bon vous allez transformer votre trousse en quelque chose, n'importe quoi tant que vous ne faites pas exploser la salle !

Le professeur Ziggurat retourna à son bureau lire son journal avec sa deuxième tête tandis que je me concentrai sur ma trousse qui elle aussi est sortie de nulle part.

Kyoya : Euh... Transformus ? (Recette pour faire une formule magique par Komachu : Prenez un mot et mettez "us" à la fin et le tour est joué ! ^^)

Ma trousse finit par se transformer en poulet, il se mit à danser comme dans la pub pour les Nuggets Le Gaulois. Chris réussit à transformer sa trousse en crapaud comédien dont les blagues étaient des bides complets tandis que Dynamis transforma sa trousse en plante carnivore qui mangeait sa baguette. La sonnerie retentit assez rapidement et on rejoignit le reste de la salle en cours d'Histoire. Une fois arrivés, monsieur Julian, que j'ai vu précédemment dans le couloir avec son Jetpack, commença à nous expliquer l'histoire de l'Europe.

Julian : L'Europe a été construite en 3000 avant J-C et a été conquise par les Etats-Unis en 1124 après J-C qui planifiaient leur attaque depuis déjà presque 1000 ans. Ils finirent par rendre leur liberté à l'Europe en échange d'un bon gâteau au chocolat en 1125 après J-C, mais après le gâteau les Etats-Unis eurent une crise de foie générale et l'Europe en profita pour exterminer leurs ennemis pour éviter qu'ils ne leur reprennent leur liberté. En 2035 la France réussit à créer des robots qui obéissaient au doigt et à l'œil et qu'ils finirent par mettre en vente dans toute l'Europe. Mais un jour un virus informatique est apparu et tous les robots se sont révoltés, développant leur propre conscience et exterminant toute l'Europe. 50 ans plus tard les robots finirent par tomber en panne et l'espèce humaine revînt en Europe tandis que Michael Jackson alla faire du Moonwalk sur la muraille de Chine. J'espère que vous avez tout noter car demain contrôle !

La sonnerie retentit et je sortis de la salle d'Histoire. Je commence à me demander si ce n'est pas un peu bizarre tout ça... J'ai l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose... Mais quoi ? Pendant ma réflexion le directeur Rago passa dans le couloir avec ses oreilles et sa trompe d'éléphant.

Kyoya : Il y a décidément un problème là... (Komachu : C'est que maintenant que tu le remarques ? -_-')

Je rejetai un œil dans le couloir et remarquai d'autres choses bizarres qui me paraissaient tout à fait normales il y a quelques minutes, genre le Nyan Cat qui traverse la couloir actuellement... -_-' Je finis par me décider à aller en cours d'Art Plastique qui normalement sera mon dernier cours. Enfin, si on ne compte pas l'heure d'étude que je serais forcé de me taper après car à cause de cette fichue nouvelle réforme une fois par semaine on a une heure d'étude obligatoire ! Décidément le président ne sait plus quoi inventer pour nous faire bosser... Une fois arrivé dans la salle je m'installai à ma place et reportai mon attention sur le professeur Jack.

Jack : Faites ce que vous voulez j'en ai rien à faire.

Ok... Là c'est vraiment bizarre... Je ne parle pas du prof mais plutôt de la classe en fait... La salle ondulait comme de l'eau, un chien à ressort rose un peu comme dans Toy Story sautait partout, il y avait un casse-noisette qui dansait comme un robot tandis qu'une sirène se prélassait dans un coin de la pièce. Ok, là c'est sûr j'ai des hallus. Je regardai Monsieur Jack qui avait une queue de Paon ainsi que des ailes bleues dans le dos, ça va un peu loin quand même... Mais maintenant que j'y réfléchis c'est pas non plus plus grave que dans les autres cours... Bon, autant aller à l'infirmerie parce que là ça m'a l'air grave tout ça. Sans un mot je sortis de la salle et allai le plus vite possible à l'infirmerie. Une fois arrivé je toquai à la porte et entendis un "Entrez". Je passai la porte et m'assis en face de l'infirmière qui était dos à moi et assise à son bureau.

Kyoya : Euh... Bonjour, alors voilà depuis que je suis arrivé au lycée je vois de drôles de choses comme... Des hallucinations. C'est vraiment bizarre, vous avez un truc pour faire passer ça ?

Infirmière : Oh oui il suffit juste...

La chaise se tourna révélant Madame Selen Garcia avec une seringue à taille humaine, je sentis le sang quitter entièrement mon visage à la vue de l'épaisseur de l'aiguille. (Komachu : En gros il devient tout pâle si vous avez pas compris)

Selen : D'une petite piqûre...

Je bondis de la chaise et courus à toutes jambes hors de l'infirmerie. Je crois que ça s'aggrave là, bordel mais j'ai quoi à la fin ?! C'est quoi ce lycée de fou ?!

? : Prosssssssssssternez-vous devant le grand roi des sssssserpents !

Je tournai la tête et vis Reiji avec une cape et une couronne de roi ainsi qu'un sceptre qui était en fait un... Sucre d'orge géant ? Soudain je vis une armée de serpents m'entourer. Ce que je trouve le plus bizarre dans l'histoire c'est que les serpents sont en bonbon... Certains serpents étaient en guimauve tandis que d'autres étaient en sucre d'orge et les serpents à sonnette avaient de la réglisse au bout de leur queue. Avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que se soit les serpents en bonbons grimpèrent sur moi et me ligotèrent les mains, les bras et les pieds ainsi qu'au niveau de la gorge. Soudain un serpent me mordit le bras, je ne ressentis aucune douleur vis à vis de ses canines en bananes Tagada, par contre les bonbons qui lui servent de dents réussirent quand même à s'enfoncer dans ma peau, un liquide rougeâtre coula même de ses dents sur mon bras ! C'est son venin ? Hé mais attend... Je réussis à dégager mon autre bras, mis un peu de venin sur ma main et goûtai son venin. Dites-moi que je rêve... C'est du sirop à la fraise son foutu venin ! Nan mais je nage en plein délire là ! Les autres serpents réussirent à rebloquer mon bras, me maintenant immobile. Leur emprise se resserrèrent jusqu'à presque m'étouffer, mais juste avant d'atteindre ce stade un son strident se fit entendre. soudain, Reiji, les serpents, le couloir, tout disparut, il n'y avait plus rien autour de moi, juste du noir. Et puis, tout devint clair.

J'ouvris les yeux et me redressai, j'étais dans mon lit et mon réveil sonnait indiquant 6 heures du matin. Je regardai, choqué, la pièce dans laquelle j'étais, puis de nouveau mon réveil. Mon regard dériva ensuite sur mon sac de cours.

Kyoya : Je crois que je ne vais pas aller au lycée aujourd'hui... Ni demain d'ailleurs... O_o

Note à moi même : Ne plus jamais manger les épices que ma mère m'envoie de pays étrangers.

* * *

 **Moi : Oui je sais je suis folle. *_***

 **Ryuga : Mais non ! ^^' *appelle l'hôpital psychiatrique***

 **Moi : Oh c'est qui eux ? ^^**

 **Ryuga : Tu vas voir ils vont t'emmener dans un bel endroit, tu vas voir il y a des licornes là bas... ^^'**

 **Moi : Chouette j'adore les licornes ! ^^ *se fait interner***

 **Ryuga : L'auteur s'étant fait internér n'écrira donc plus jamais, fin de l'histoire.**

 **Yu : Hé ça rime ! ^^**

 **Kyoya : On s'en fout, bon et maintenant ?**

 **Ryuga : *sort le champagne* Bah d'après toi tête d'herbe ? On fait la fête !**

 **Je tiens à préciser que toutes les séries ainsi que leurs éléments que j'ai mentionné dans cette OS ne m'appartiennent pas du genre Harry Potter dont j'ai mentionné quelques éléments. Oui je sais j'aurais peut-être du dire ça au début de l'OS mais j'ai oublié alors je le rajoute à la fin. J'espère que cette OS vous a plu ! ^^**


End file.
